Boz Pity
|sector=Halla sector |system=Boz Pity systemThe Essential Atlas, p. 47. |suns=1: Cama Coll |position=2 (Synchronous orbit with Mourn) |moons=0 |coord=S-9 |xyz= |distance= |lengthday=55 standard hours |lengthyear=778 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=10,432 km |atmosphere= |climate= |gravity= |terrain=*Canyons *Deserts *Mountains *Plains''Obsession 4'' |water= |interest=*Boz Pity baseStar Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron *Boz Pity Confederacy base *Gargantelle ruins |flora= |fauna= |species=Gargantelles |otherspecies= |language= |government=None |population=None |demonym= |cities= |imports=None |exports=None |affiliation=*Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic RepublicDark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1 *Alliance to Restore the Republic}} Boz Pity was a planet in the Boz Pity system of the Mid Rim. It was home to the sentient Gargantelle species, noted for their large stature. When the planet was discovered at some point before the end of the Ductavis Era, the Hutts attempted to enslave the species. After the Gargantelles repelled seven invasions and four diplomatic missions, the Hutts convinced the Electric Caliphs of Boz Pity's neighbor world Mourn to exterminate the species. The Gargantelles were slowly driven to extinction over the next decade, but erected a substantial amount of enormous gravestones to their fallen. When the species disappeared, these monuments earned Boz Pity the nickname "the graveyard planet," which prompted inhabitants of nearby systems to travel to the planet to bury their dead. During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems used the planet as a staging point for raids on the Galactic Republic's borders, and constructed a large base on Boz Pity's surface. In 19.43 BBY, towards the end of the war, Republic forces seized control of the planet. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance to Restore the Republic established a base on the planet. The Galactic Empire discovered the base shortly after, and launched an attack on Boz Pity, but the Alliance was able to evacuate. Between 25 and 26 ABY, the Boz Pity system was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong during their attempt at conquering the galaxy. New Republic forces drove them out between 27 and 29 ABY. Description Boz Pity was situated in the Boz Pity system of the Halla sector, near the border of the Mid Rim and the Outer Rim Territories.The Essential Atlas, p. 4. The only nearby hyperlane was the Ilosian Spur, which connected the Lesser Lantillian Route with Pabol Sleheyron in Hutt Space.The Essential Atlas, p. 28. It was locked in synchronous orbit around the star Cama Coll with Mourn, a planet that was enshrouded in smoke. After the extinction of the native Gargantelle species, Boz Pity was entirely without sentient life. The death monuments erected by the species were a prominent terrain feature, and ensured Boz Pity the nickname "the graveyard planet." Inhabitants of nearby systems would also bury their dead on the planet.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. I, p. 90. Apart from the many graves, the terrain was dominated by rocky fields, sand-filled valleys and grassy fields, dotted with mountains. Politically, the only major power to truly establish a presence on the planet was the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After driving the Confederacy away late in the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic had some military forces stationed there. History Early history Boz Pity was home to the sentient Gargantelle species. When the planet was discovered by the Hutts of Nal Hutta between 15,000 and 9000 BBY,The Essential Atlas, p. 47, 120 and 121. The Galactic Explorations map marks the area of space containing Boz Pity as discovered between 15,000 and 8,000 BBY. The planet entry mentions that the planet was known since the Ductavis Era, which ended in 9000 BBY. they identified the Gargantelles as viable slaves, largely due to the species' massive stature. A series of missions were launched to attempt to enslave them—seven invasions by Niktos, followed by four diplomatic attempts by t'landa Til—but they all ended the same way: the Hutt servants were eaten by the natives. This infuriated the Hutt overlords, and prompted them to concoct a new plan. Instead of enslaving the Gargantelles, they would exterminate them. A legal team of Nimbanels was sent to Boz Pity's neighbor world Mourn to recruit the services of the Electric Caliphs—ten-millennia-old droids that once belonged to Sultan Nastuonodon. By appealing to their sense of obsolescence, the Nimbanels successfully convinced the caliphs to rid Boz Pity of sentient life. Over the next decade, the Gargantelles were slowly driven extinct. The species erected enormous monuments to their fallen, which would later contribute to Boz Pity's reputation as a "graveyard planet." When the last Gargantelle died, the caliphs returned to Mourn and set the planet's crust on fire, killing themselves. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Boz Pity was occupied by the Confederacy of Independent Systems to serve as a staging point for raids on the Galactic Republic's borders. A large base was constructed on the planet, and over a hundred warships were stationed in the system. The Republic discovered the Separatist presence when Jedi Master Owen Kenobi prompted a search of the system, hoping to find the Confederacy Commander Asajj Ventress. In 19.43 BBY,The New Essential Chronology, p. 86. Republic forces assaulted Boz Pity. Several Jedi who were assigned to the Outer Rim Sieges participated in the assault. An attempt was made to sneak the Intervention—a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer—past the Separatist fleet by having it exit hyperspace between the fleet and the planet. The plan backfired, however, and the ensuing Battle of Boz Pity proved bloody.Obsession 5 The Intervention crash-landed on Boz Pity, where the Jedi found themselves in a land battle against forces under the command of the Confederacy leader''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization Dooku, as well as General Grievous. Republic naval officer Denn Wessex commanded the Venator-class Redoubt in the battle over the planet. Although suffering major losses, the Republic won the battle, but the Separatist leadership was able to evacuate the planet. Following the battle, the Republic maintained a presence on Boz Pity. After the Siege of Saleucami, the Jedi Quinlan Vos moved his force of clone troopers to the planet. Following the Clone Wars, planets in the region continued to take their dead to Boz Pity.Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook between the Alliance and the Empire]] Galactic Civil War In 0 ABY, following the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was forced to relocate from their base on Yavin 4. A list put together by Alderaanian Viceroy and Alliance member Bail Organa named Boz Pity as a viable location for a new base. After sending a survey team to the planet, the Alliance established a base among the ruins of the Gargantelle buildings. The base would prove short-lived: not long after it was established, the Alliance's elite Renegade Squadron was tracked to the planet through an Imperial tracking beacon. The Empire immediately launched an attack on the base, deploying a large amount of stormtroopers, several All Terrain Scout Transports, and one All Terrain Armored Transport. However, in the ensuing battle, Renegade Squadron was able to keep the Imperial forces at bay long enough for the Rebel Alliance to evacuate the planet. Between 4 and 8 ABY, Boz Pity was under the hegemony of Imperial warlord Treuten Teradoc's Greater Maldrood faction.The Essential Atlas, p. 155. Between 25 and 26 ABY, the Boz Pity system was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong, an extra-galactic species.The Essential Atlas, p. 217. The system remained under their control''The Essential Atlas, p. 219. until between 27 and 29 ABY, when New Republic forces arrived.The Essential Atlas, p. 220. Inhabitants The Gargantelles were the only sentient species native to Boz Pity. They were a particularly large species; individuals could reach a height of twenty meters, and they were equipped with six arms. These traits made them desirable slaves to the Hutts. They were fierce warriors, able to resist almost a dozen attempts at enslavement through sheer force. One of their traditions was to erect very large gravestones for their fallen. After their extinction, Gargantelle skeletons littered the surface of Boz Pity. Appearances *Obsession 3'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Obsession 5'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Republic 77: Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Notes and references }} Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Mid Rim planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets